Violet Eyed
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: Sometimes secrets can tear apart a family…sometimes they are meant to be kept. For sometimes, those very secrets defy the understanding of reality.
1. Chapter 1:Stare

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

**Chapter One: Stare **

"_There is nothing so foreign as the eyes of a stranger, but even more so the eyes of someone or something that defines normal."-Anonymous _

It was a quiet day, far from any indication that a storm was brewing, but the sunny morning was soon to bear some dark news. A woman, dark haired, with a red silk scarf around her neck, and pale skinned features strode down the sidewalk with a confidence that hinted at arrogance but held herself with the regal air of a queen. Black shades hid her eyes, but the tip of her head toward _The Second Time Around_ shop across the street indicated her interest.

April glanced up as the young woman stepped into her shop.

"Hello," She greeted, "How can I help you?"

"I am looking for my brother," the woman stated; her voice seemed strangely clipped and sharp, sounding off. Like some sort of strange accent.

April paused.

"Well…there's no one here but me…what's his name? Is he a customer?" April asked, standing up straight before walking over to her small filling area to sort through the names, "ma'am?"

"His name would not be there, not likely anyway," the woman whispered.

April paused, feeling a shiver of fear wash over her, this woman moved like a predator, even in the tilt of her head.

"Oh…well I'm afraid that I don't know how-" April started.

"You are right to fear me, I can smell it," the woman whispered.

April froze gasping as she lifted her shades to reveal deep violet-magenta tinted eyes. April gasped.

"You will tell me what I want to know," the woman hissed, advancing on April, "His name is Luahktorkelektor."

"How..um…do you spell that?" April managed, struggling to grasp the clipped words.

The woman froze, seeming to hiss in rage before jerking her shades down as the door opened, anger flickering on her features.

April managed to cover her fear as Casey strode in carrying their lunch and smiled a greeting.

"Casey," she managed.

The woman watched Casey with a calculating eye. He paused noticing the strained smile on April's face and the predatory nature of the woman beside her.

"Who are you?" he asked, suddenly becoming defensive.

"Kelk tek nurut tar kelkurak," the woman spoke, her accent becoming more prominent. (_Speak kindred, do you dare hide from me?)_

He frowned in confusion.

"Ok…I have no idea what you just said, but you're going to have to leave." Casey stated firmly.

She moved quickly, standing directly in front of him, a hand touched his chest briefly, too quickly to follow before she frowned, turned, and left.

Casey shivered.

"She is creepy babe," he sputtered.

"I second that," April managed, "she said she was looking for her brother."

"Huh, what language was that?" Casey asked suddenly, "didn't sound familiar."

"We'll the guys will be here tonight maybe Splinter's heard of it, because I have no idea," April mumbled.

"You ok?" Casey asked, gently touching her arm, blue eyes flickering in worry.

"A little shook, um I need paper," April scrambled to her desk buy the filing cabinet and jerked out a pen and paper, "she told me his name…but it didn't sound like any name I've ever heard before. I'll have to look it up, it's really unique. It'd be something I'd remember."

Casey frowned as she struggled to write it out.

"That's as close as I can get to what it sounded like she said," April stated, handing him the name.

_Lauktorkelktor _

~That Evening~

"There were other sounds in there but I couldn't really catch them," April stated as Splinter frowned at the word on the sheet of paper.

"It's not Earthen, not from what the government has on file anyway," Don stated as he compared the extracted words from April's surveillance video to governmental data on world languages. It's also not coming up on the Utrom's database."

"So what? We're dealing with some new species of alien or something?" Mikey asked as he leaned over the couch, staring at the streams of data on Don's computer.

"Mike you are sucking the air out of my personal bubble," Don grumbled.

"Sorry," Mikey whispered, scooting away slightly.

Raph leaned over briefly, staring at the image of the woman on the corner of Don's screen.

"Shesh April…she even gives me the creeps a bit," Raph mumbled, "she's almost like a…"

"Predator," April cut in, "that's the impression I got anyway."

Leo slipped in from the opened window and strode over.

"No sign of an intruder or of tampering with the security cameras. Any luck figuring out that language?" Leo asked, " and I agree April…very predatory she seems very dangerous."

"No, but this name is very familiar, I cannot place as to why though, perhaps I have met this person in the Nexus but that does not seem likely it seems too familiar to have been a mere acquaintance." Splinter answered.

Splinter suddenly frowned, a brief memory flashed in his mind. Six violet eyes framed in bright orange, electric blue, and vibrant yellow, the stench of terror.

"I…I know or knew him," Splinter gasped, "I saw him without a disguise. Miss Jones, the woman you saw was hiding her appearance."

"Huh?" Mike asked, "Like wearing a mask or something? Like image looks pretty real to me."

He squinted at the screen, looking for signs of alterations to the face.

"No, like a shape-shifter," Splinter corrected, "I have heard of them in stories from Japan, but they are known all over the world."

"What do you know about them?" Leo asked, frowning slightly.

"Very little," Splinter admitted, "I do know that they are very dangerous."

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Don groaned.

**A/N: ;) Copy righted concepts will follow. This story is based on one that I am working on right now. Please Review! I will get back to my other stories I promise, some chapters will be up today!**


	2. Chapter 2: Incursion

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

**Chapter Two: Incursion **

"_Never tease a predator, often they kill you before you realize the mistake,"-anonymous_

The guys had left three hours ago, save Leo who had volunteered to keep watch for the night. April, walked over to the window and peered out.

"Leo?" she called softly.

A shadow shifted slightly and she caught sight, just barely, of a blue bandanna tail.

"You ok?" She asked softly, "Leo?"

The figure moved his head turning, there was a flicker of violet and April jerked back with a scream as the figure changed right in front of her, back into the woman's form. There was a shout, and something barreled into the woman's form. April scrambled back as Leo and the woman fell through the opened window, twisting and fighting. She watched in horror as the woman bit down on Leo's arm.

Leo grunted in pain but slammed a fist into her head, causing the figure to go limp. He slumped over, hand gripping his arm.

"Leo?" April managed.

"I'm ok…I think," Leo managed, "I got her Casey…pack your things guys, you can't stay here."

"On it," Casey replied, "April go get your stuff together. Leo, catch."

Casey tossed him a rag before turning around and dashing away.

Leo bound his arm before grunting and swaying to his feet.

He was dizzy.

This wasn't good.

**A/N: Short chappie *winks* don't worry it's quite a ride so hang in there. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3:Research

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

**Chapter Three: Research**

"_There is never enough information to explain the unknown."-unknown_

Don was sitting at the family table with seven books on mythology spread out in front of him and his computer running a search on "shape shifters" in every database he could access, which was quite a few.

Yet he'd come up with next to nothing. Splinter had divulged as much information as he knew about them which wasn't much at all. He knew only three main things about them:

They could change into just about anything.

They were extremely dangerous predators

They were highly territorial

With what little information he'd managed to glean from mythology, he'd figured out that shape-shifters were mostly loners, rarely interacting with their own kind. But dominate females often ruled the large territories, with multiple hive-like "drones" patrolling it.

Don frowned as his computer pulled up another page of nearly worthless information about shape-shifters.

"Some stories say that Shape-shifters are poisonous…" Don read aloud.

He jumped as the door to the lair opened and Leo shouted for Don to lock the place down. Don quickly did so and then rushed over as Leo crumpled to the ground.

April grabbed Leo's arm, pressing against the bloody rag.

"She bit him," April stammered, "he kept collapsing on the way here."

Leo was breathing in ragged gasps, whole body shaking, and sweating profusely.

Don felt sick as he remembered what he had just read.

"Help me move him to the infirmary," Don ordered, jumping as Leo started screaming and thrashing.

April jerked back, gasping in fear.

"Don! Help him," April cried out.

Leo twisted from Don's grip, crumpled to the ground and began to seize violently.

Raph, Mike, and Splinter rushed forward, drawn by the sound of the lair locking down and Leo's original shout.

"What happened?" Raph demanded as Don struggled to prevent Leo from slamming his head into the concrete floor.

"The lady came back and attacked them," Don replied, "April said that the lady bit Leo, he's having some sort of reaction."

"Dude isn't not like a werewolf thing right?" Mike sputtered, "he's not going to turn into a freaky shape-shifter dude right?"

"Not from what I've managed to figure out," Don sputtered.

Leo shuddered and went limp as wining gasps tore from his throat.

~Two Hours Later~

Leo was resting, pale and shaky, on the bed in the infirmary as Don ran frantic searches on shape-shifter bites.

April was sitting next to him, a book open in her lap as Don walked in.

"He should be dead," Don whispered.

April looked up in confusion.

"Leo?" she asked.

"He should be dead, according to everything I've found…he should be dead, should've died two hours ago," Don mumbled, he looked almost afraid of the figure in the bed.

"What does that mean?" April whispered.

"That I think we just found Luahk," Don mumbled.

April blanched, startled.

"Leo?" April sputtered.

Don moved forward and placed a hand on Leo's forehead, removed Leo's mask and started to open one of Leo's eyes.

April stopped him.

"What are you going to do if his eyes are violet Don? Will he still be your brother?" April hissed, suddenly more aggressive than she had ever been.

Don trembled slightly.

"What if Leo is just tough? What if you're over reacting?" April demanded.

Don pulled away and looped Leo's mask around the pole on the headrest of the bed.

Leo stirred, eye fluttering softly.

They were golden-brown.

"Everything I found said that if they lived past an hour of being bitten…then they were a shifter themselves…but there were rare cases of normal people living past that time…but they usually died anyway less than two hours after being bitten…it's been three," Don mumbled, sinking into a slouch in the chair beside April.

"Unless Leo is a shifter April, he'll die," Don mumbled.

"How many sources have told you this?" April asked.

Don paused.

"One actually," Don mumbled.

"Find another source that says the same then you can be sure. Generally two sources saying the same thing is a strong indicator of truth," April instructed.

Don nodded, took a deep breath and turned before walking back out of the room.

~Luahk's point of view~

Ever since she had made contact...the flood of memories…the onslaught of emotions…the pain in his skull, he was remembering…everything.

**A/N: The Plot deepens, MUHAHAHA. Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4:Shadow

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

**Chapter Four: Shadow**

"_The shadows move, they are alive, and mysteries hide inside them,"-Unknown_

She woke furious at the fact that they had eluded her. That _he_ was gone. She hissed before moving after them, drinking in his sent and tracking them. She paused when she realized they had gone underground. Of course, her kind liked subterranean areas, the dark, cool but with warm areas. She shifted into the form of a rat, small, sleek, black fur. Her eyes flickered violet before darkening into black, like a normal rat's eyes. She slipped down into the sewers following the sent, that distinctive sent.

~Lair-the Next Night~

Splinter had been meditating since Leonardo had been stricken, when Don stepped into the room and bowed, waiting to be acknowledged.

"Sit," Splinter greeted softly, "what troubles you my son?"

"Leo's…doing better, but both Raph and Casey have horrible migraines, and Casey has a weird bruise from where the lady touched him yesterday," Don replied after he knelt.

Splinter hummed thoughtfully.

"Have you remembered anything more Sensei?" Don asked softly.

"Yes, I believe I have. Donatello will you please have Michaelangelo see me?" Splinter asked softly, opening his eyes and looking Don.

Don felt a chill, why did Splinter want to talk to Mikey?

"Of course Sensei," Don whispered.

~Meanwhile~

She had found the place, and was perched on the cupboard top, staring down at one of the creatures that had been there, in that human's place.

Now…Where was he? Where was her brother?

~Luahk's POV~

He could sense _her_, she was close, dangerously close to them.

**A/N: Getting good guys? Tell me what you think. Thanks for the reviews thus far! Please continue to review!**


	5. Chapter 5:Memory

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

**Chapter Five: Memory**

"_If we don't look back, we can never look forward, nor can we understand our present."- Anonymous_

Mikey knelt in front of Splinter nervously.

"Hey Sensei, um…Donnie said that you wanted me?" Mike asked.

Splinter nodded, sighing softly.

"Michaelangelo you've told me of the recurring nightmares you get from time to time with violet eyes in the dark above you? Accompanied by strange clicking noises?" Splinter inquired.

"Yeah…but I," Mike started.

"How far back do you remember having these nightmares?" Splinter interrupted softly.

"Um…from all the way back when I was a kid…why?" Mike asked nervously.

"Tell me a detail that stands out to you…something you always remember from these dreams," Splinter inquired.

~Infirmary~

April glanced at Leo who seemed to be stirring weakly, exhaustion beaten back by his stubborn pride.

"April?" he rasped.

"Hey," April greeted, "how're you feeling?"

"Sick," Leo managed, "think I'm going to puke…"

April grabbed a trashcan and helped him sit up as she directed him towards it. He got sick, shivered and whimpered weakly.

"Hate…getting…sick," Leo mumbled.

"I know," April soothed.

"Everybody's ok right?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied, "Everybody's fine."

"Can I have some tea?" Leo asked, "water doesn't sound good at the moment."

"Of course," April replied.

~Kitchen~

She watched as the purple one walked forward towards the counter. _How fitting._ She moved slowly, down the edge of the counter, eyes flickering from violet to black. She paused, when the human male approached.

"Yo' Donny, looks like that rat Mike's been feeding is getting a bit bold there," Casey greeted, pointing toward her.

She barred her teeth.

"Hey," Don soothed, gently extending a hand toward her to sniff.

_Idiots_

She leapt forward, slamming into Don's hand as he swatted her aside.

"Easy there!" Casey shouted as the rat landed on the floor next to his feet.

She shifted, earning a panicked shout from Casey and a leap from Don who was taken by surprise as she grabbed him, pinned both of his wrists behind him with one hand, and rested a blade against his throat.

"Shhhhh," She sneered.

"Let me go," Don snarled, "what do you want with me!"

"I don't want you…I want my brother," she spat, "HE WAS STOLEN FROM US! I want to see him _now_!"

Don froze.

"Stolen?" Don managed to choke as the blade sliced slightly into his neck.

Casey was shaking, unsure of what to do.

Raph was standing behind him, fists clenched, also unsure of how to respond.

"LUAHK! Where are you?" she screamed.

~Splinter's Quarters~

"The…eyes…there were six of them….and," Mike paused, frowning softly, "framed in bright blue and bright orange….like a mask."

Splinter nodded.

"That is what I remember as well," Splinter whispered, "as well as something else….I remember screams from my sons and blood. We were attacked."

Mike froze, paling slightly.

"But…why…why do I only remember this?" Mike stammered, "are these dreams…these nightmares…memories?"

"Yes, recurrences from suppressed memories…an attempted erasing of memory, by who I believe was Luahk; who attacked us and if my memory serves me right killed one of my sons." Splinter replied.

"But that would mean that…" Mike sputtered.

"That one of my sons is not my son," Splinter replied.

Mike paled and started shaking.

"Why are you telling me this?" Mike asked, "why not Don or…"

He cut off, shaking.

"Because Michaelangelo, you are the only one I know for sure is not Luahk. You bear scars he gave you," Splinter replied, pointing to Mike's side.

Mike swallowed, shuddered, and squeezed his eyes shut as a burst of memory exploded in his mind.

_He blinked awake, staring up into vibrant indigo-violet eyes, pupil-less, fierce. Vibrant, nearly electric, blue, framed bright orange around the eyes. Red-orange antennae-like bone spurs; six of them, trailed back off the head and curled slightly upward. Clicking, purring, and whirring rippled around him. He edged back as bright orange fingers reached for him, black claws glinting in the dull light. A low hiss and then a strike, too fast to follow._

_Pain, white hot, erupted over his side, blood splattered. Leo, who was beside him, shouted and launched himself at the Beast, it jerked back carrying Leo with it. There were screams from the others, horrified shouts from father; Raph's shout and scrambling after the creature and Leo as they disappeared into the dark of the sewer tunnels. They found Raph and Leo the next day, blood everywhere, some of it was yellowish-green._

_They never saw the creature again_

Mike shuddered before looking at Splinter.

"Its…Leo or Raph," Mike whispered.

Splinter seemed to wilt and shiver.

"I was afraid of as much," Splinter whispered.

~Luahk's POV~

_He remembered the horror of that night, the night when the __**humans**__ broke in, tore apart the nest, shooting everything the horrific agony of his mother's mind shutting down, ripping apart and with her died all of the younglings, the ones not yet aware of themselves, hundreds of lives lost._

_Gone._

_His father, his sire, fighting frantically to save those young ones that he could, he slaughtered the humans around him. _

_But he, he was grabbed, roughly jerked up and thrown into a cage; his shrieks of terror calling his sire to him, pleading for the safety of his frame. The humans beside him opened fire as his father's 8 and a half foot frame dominated the area above them._

_It was horrific and absolutely terrifying when his sire's chest broke apart as bullets by the hundreds tore it open._

_He was dragged away, thrown into a car, and forced eventually into the brilliant light of the world above._

_Deep festering fear turned to rage, then slowly into hatred as the first 150 years of his life were spent trapped in a lab, in the next twenty five years he managed to break out and wreaked havoc on the humans he found, slaughtered those that got in his way._

_Humans…they killed his family, took him away, slaughtered his mother and the younglings. _

_Then he saw them, those that weren't quite human, but weren't animals either._

_Hunger stirred in his gut, the need to eat tore him apart. _

_Humans tasted foul, but perhaps these creatures would taste better._

_He took the one that defended the youngest, as well as the other. One of them died, and he took its place as the other began to wail in terror. _

_They were like his kind, they would never be accepted by the humans._

_He erased the memories they had of him and remained a figure in their lives._

He looked up as Don and Casey shouted.

**A/N: MUHAHAHAHA *coughs* Ready set, next chapter most likely Monday.**


	6. Chapter 6:Stand Off

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

**Chapter Six: Stand Off**

"_Don't flinch,"-unknown_

Mike jerked around and looked out towards the kitchen when he heard the shouting. Splinter rose to his feet and shot toward the door, Mike close behind. As the door slid back they both staggered at the sight of the lady holding Don hostage.

"Donatello!" Splinter gasped, then looking toward the woman, "release him!"

"Where is my brother?" The woman replied sharply, pulling the knife a touch closer to Don's throat, causing a thin line of blood to roll down his neck.

Raph took a step forward, earning a sharp hiss from the woman.

"Lady…let him go," Raph snarled, hands moving toward his sheathed Sais.

"Do not threaten me halfbreed!" she spat.

They all blinked at that, startled.

Don tried to move.

She pressed a kiss to his cheek, fangs flickering on the edge of her lips.

"Hold ssstill," she cooed.

Don trembled a little, starting to swallow and then stopped as the blade nicked another place on his neck.

April stood frozen only a few feet from the group, the empty mug of tea she had been on her way to get for Leo.

Leo appeared beside her, shaky but on his feet, eyes gathering the scene together.

No one dared move, Don was pale and shaking slightly, obviously unnerved.

"Let him go Nuka"

**A/N: Muhahahahaha So…who is it?**


	7. Chapter 7:Linked

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

**Chapter Seven: Linked**

"_One Mind, One, Body, One Purpose. Divide this…and feel the wrath," –Anonymous _

Every eyes snapped to attention to April and then beside her. April jerked back from Leo and stepped away.

Leo's eyes were indigo-violet.

The woman made eye contact.

"Luahk," she breathed.

"Nuka," he replied.

"You're alive," she murmured, "I knew it."

"Let him go Nuka," he repeated.

She released Don who crumpled to the floor. She glanced at him as he gasped then back to her brother.

"What is this?" she asked, "do you accept them? They're half-breeds…worthless."

"They are my Nulk," he replied, pushing past April, "which means by all rights I could kill you for harming one of them."

Nuke blanched and dropped her blade.

"I had no idea..I'm so sorry…Luahk please don't!" she crouched in front of him as he stood above her.

Everyone had pulled away from the pair.

"I won't," he said, tipping her chin up to look at him, "you're the only one left aren't you?"

She stood slowly, hunched slightly as if submitting to him.

"Yes," she whispered, she looked at him nervously.

He touched her cheek and a tear rolled down his own.

"They're all gone," he whispered.

It was a statement.

"You felt it too?" she whispered.

He nodded silently.

"Leo?" Mike whispered.

He turned and looked at Mike.

Mike jerked back.

"What happened to our Leo?" he whispered, stepping forward.

Luahk looked at Mike, turned to face him full on, and then stopped.

He stared back with an indigo-violet gaze.

"I…Mikey," he started.

"Don't call me that! You have no right! What happened to Leo!" Mike shouted, pushing forward into Luahk's face.

Luahk changed before their eyes, the terrapin features melting away into vibrant orange framed eyes, with bright-nearly electric blue framing that, with bright yellow along the throat and stomach. Six indigo-violet eyes meet theirs, two large frontal, and then a set slightly smaller followed by another set that was very small, an elongated skull sported six red-orange bone-like-antennae-spurs that curled slightly. Two long arms, with thin, long fingered hands with bright orange and blue markings and legs that were angled like Splinter's with large, thin toed feet, they were blue all the way up to the knees, where the bright orange took over. Then there were also two short tube-like structures that burst out from his back with an opening, these were red-orange.

Luahk's skeletal frame twitched as a short tail lashed behind him.

The woman stepped up beside him and her frame shifted too, melting into something a similar body style changed only by the lack of the bone-spurs, instead she bore heavy looking tubes that leap from the top of her skull and curled back before linking back under her skull. They were bright red, livid, her skin was an oily-black with bright red markings where Luahk's were blue. Her eyes mimicked his save a violet-magenta rather than indigo-violet. Her tail lashed too, it was slightly longer and had a bright red underside. She lacked the tubes, but bore a thick, spinal sail that ran the length of her back.

Luahk glanced at her, blinked and looked again.

"Kai'ur? Klk, strek, tekkelk Nulk?" Luahk asked. (_Queen? You've taken a mate and built a nest?)_

"Kek," she replied (_Yes)_

"YO!" Raph snapped, moving forward, "what happened to Leo?"

Luahk looked at him and walked forward, towering over Raph's frame.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Luahk sighed, his voice was oddly clipped and sharp, it carried a faint purr.

"Yes," Don choked from the floor, "please…and why...why you took his place."

Luahk sighed, nearly invisible eyes lids flicked down.

"I…I was starving…on the run, and scared. I went after you Mike, but Leo attacked me. I was too shocked to do much else but catch him and run…he never felt a thing. Died before my venom even took a hold of him…my claws pierced his heart," Luahk sighed, "I realized you were sentient that like me you would never be accepted by humans…not like April and Casey at least. Instead of eating him as I had planned, I buried him, Raph attacked me in this process…I was badly wounded…in fact if I had not been edgy he'd have killed me. He wept, and wailed when he saw Leo…I…wiped his memories of me…and took Leo's place. At the time I though all of my family, my Nulk were dead. Nuka is the last of my kindred."

There was as stunned silence, then.

"You keep using that word…Nulk…what does it mean?" Don rasped weakly.

"Literally translated…it means 'nest', but correctly translated it means '_home, kindred, mother's strength_', at least that's the closest it could be," Nuka replied, "to be called among the ranks of a Nulk is high honor, it instills the deepest loyalty."

"You chose to instill this honor as an act of…good faith. You tried to right your wrong," Splinter whispered as he moved forward and stood before Luahk."

"Yes," Luahk sighed.

"We must go," Nuka whispered, "I dare not stray too far….my mate…he…was killed…my Nulk it's not safe where it is."

"I understand," Luahk sighed, "you needed a guardian."

"Kek," she replied (_Yes_).

Luahk nuzzled her gently, giving off a soft thrum.

"Will we ever see you again?" Mike asked as the two turned away.

"Perhaps," Luahk replied, "I'm sorry."

**A/N: This concludes the first installment of a two part series. Please review!**


End file.
